The Last Hero: Capitulo 1
by Dragonheart1000
Summary: Han pasado 350 años desde la Epica Batalla de Goku. El mundo vuelve a estar en peligro, en medio de la oscuridad nacera el ultimo Heroe.
1. Prologo

THE LAST HERO

PROLOGO

Después de que Goku salvara a todo el universo tras hacer el gran genkidama ante el temible Majin Buu, fue reconocido como un gran heroe. Pasaron los años y la responsabilidad de proteger el universo cayo ante los Saiyajines mestizos Gohan, Goten y Trunks junto a otros heroes jovenes como Uub. Defendieron el planeta ante la maldad mientras que la sangre Saiyajin fue diseminandose por todo el mundo, ya muchos años despues tras vivir un largo periodo de paz la gente se fue olvidando poco a poco de los guerreros que alguna los defendio, pasando a ser una antigua leyenda solo conocida por los grandes sabios.

Han transcurrido 350 años despues de la epica lucha de Son Goku. La tecnologia del planeta tierra ha avanzado a pasos gigantescos, mostrando unos rascacielos de cristal puro. En el cielo volaba una nave plateada con bordes amarillos, dentro de ella iba un señor con su joven hija.

Aunque las terribles batallas habian acabado, la tierra se fue en una decadencia que poco a poco se iba volviendo mas notable, primero el cielo habia perdido su brillo calido debido a la contaminacion de las gigantescas empresas intercontinentales, lo que aumento mas la temperatura, provocando en ciertas temporadas olas de calor que se llevaba un centenar de personas.

Los hombres ricos cada vez se apropiaban de las demas tierras en su lucha por monopolizar el mercado, provocando una desigualdad en todos los ciudadanos y provocando crimenes en cada esquina. La educacion estaba peligrando en esas zonas y para llegar a ella necesita mucha influencia de los mandamas.

Dentro de la nave, el padre iba hablando por celular, mientras la niña iba viendo por la ventana toda la naturaleza ocasa, ella tendria unos 13 años. Era increíblemente hermosa, con su pelo castaño claro ondulado, su piel blanca, sus ojos cafes avellana. Usa un vestido azul cielo, perfecto para el calor, Su padre tendria mas de 40, con el pelo castaño con algunas canas por las patillas y unas gafas medio gruesas, con un traje informal, de color azul oscuro, manejaba la nave, después de manejar unos metros, colgo el celular mediante una orden en su voz ya que venia conduciendo, observo a su pequeña mirando el cielo con melancolia.

- La tierra no era asi con ese aire tan deprimente...-Recuerda lo visto por hologramas, de como era la tierra antes-... era mucho mas colorida y con mas alegria, pero las empresas crecieron y contaminaron este planeta- Sentencia el Padre.

- Me gustaria imaginarme un lugar asi-Responde la niña suplicando un cambio de ambiente.

La corta charla animo un poco a la niña, pero de pronto, se oye una explosion, tan fuerte que provoca un desequilibro en el vehiculo teniendo que aterrizar de manera brusca. tras la fuerte caida los dos salen y ven a tres hombres amenazandolos con sus armas.

- ¡Quienes son ustedes¡- Su hija se escuda atrás de el mientras trata lo posible de salir de este aprieto.

- Eso no importa viejo- Ruge el hombre del centro- Sabes muy bien que buscamos Howard May.

- !Ya se a lo que se refieren!..- Cae en cuenta que no es un simple robo, queria algo que el llevaba consigo-..Son los hombres de Elyash- Hace un ademan de resistencia- No les entregare mi tesoro, se para que lo quiere y no voy a permitir que lo use para desgraciar aun mas la vidas inocentes.- Sentencia Howard.

- No has entendido- sonrie maliciosamente, en un rapido movimiento agarra a la pequeña mientras le apunta en la cien- Damelo o esta chiquilla muere.

Los otros hombres se acercan a la niña con malas intensiones de manosearla, Howard se lanza contra sus agresores empujando con toda su fuerza al verdugo que la mantenia aprisionada.

Howard: !Mina!...!Corre!.- Lanza un golpe a otro de los sicarios, pero este lo detiene.

El compañero lanza un rodillazo en la ingle, Howard se retuerce del dolor. El otro asesino lo golpea en la cabeza con la culata de su pistola.

- Tonto. Te lo adverti, pero no me hiciste caso- Estaba furioso contra su victima, de inmediato saca un cuchillo y se lo entierra en su pecho- !Muere Hijo de Puta!.

!Papaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Se abalanza hacia su padre la joven Mina.

- Mina. Por favor tomelo y salga de aquí.- Del bolsillo de su saco extrae una capsula, cuando se dispone a darsela a su hija, es golpeado por el jefe de los sicarios que aprovecha para arrebatarlo.

- Sabes que Señor...-Le agarra su cabeza con mucha fuerza-...Por haber opuesto resistencia. Me vere en la necesidad de matar a su querida Mina- Dibuja una risa maliciosa hacia la joven.

- Dejen en paz a esa niña o se arrenpentiran- Escuchan una voz atrás que los desafiaba.

- Quien osa retarme.-Ve atrás a un niño de 13 años, de piel clara, ojos y cabello café oscuro, este lleva un traje ideal para deportes. El joven lo mira seriamente, extrañamente sin temor a lo que se enfrenta- !Tu mocoso!. Crees que me puedes derrotar.

- Dejen de abusar de esta niña- Usa una posicion de combate.

- Eres muy tonto, no voy a gastar tiempo contigo-Voltea hacia sus compañeros- Ustedes pendejos, dele su merecido.

Los señores se acercan lentamente confiados en castigar a un pobre tonto que no conoce sus perfiles asesinos, cuando uno de ellos se dispone a golpearlo ve como el niño desaparece. Mira por todos lados para localizarlo cuando lo ve a unos 5 metros de distancia.

- ¡Como?. Mocoso de mierda, no te me escaparas- Se lanza hacia el chico.

El extraño preparaba un puño y cuando logra llegar, el joven con una mano lo detiene, mientras con la mano libre lo golpea con tanta fuerza para impulsarlo unos metros arriba.

Su compañero mira consternado lo sucecido, inmediatamente saca su pistola y dispara hacia el chico. Este ultimo sonrie confiado y al momento de ver como presionan el gatillo desaparece. El sicario queda consternado cuando un dolor punzante aparece; Ve al joven con su puño enterrado en su abdomen, suelta un alarido antes de doblegarse.

- !No es posible!. No puede ser que un mocoso haga esto- Saca su arma y dispara a quemarropa, por su desesperacion no apunta bien y termina gastando el cartucho de balas.

- Vayanse Ahora- Aparece el chico como un fantasma, mirando al Sicario seriamente, lo que provoca que el se caiga del miedo.

Se reircorpora con dificultad, igual sus compañeros, disponiendose a huir, ese chico era un monstruo, los habia humillado, en su postura de mantenerse fuerte lanza una advertencia.

- No sabes con quien te has metido, yo apenas soy uno de los hombres de Elyash, el Jefe criminal mas peligroso de la SQOD, a la proxima no tendras tanta suerte- Desaparece en el acto.

Después de eso, la niña aun asustada se acerca lentamente hacia a su Padre quien agonizaba.

- Mina.- Le agarra suavemente su mano- Jureme que vas a cuidar mi tesoro, debes evitar que caiga en las manos de la SQOD, ya que ellos si obtiene eso, sera el fin del mundo.-Desvia su mirada al niño- Tu joven.

-Yo- Se acerca a Howard- Debes guardar silencio, que necesitaras energias.

- La verdad no me queda tiempo.- Acepta su muerte- Eres Formidable, nunca antes vi alguien que luchara de la manera como tu lo has hecho... aaaggg...- Tose Sangre- Te encomiendo a mi pequeña, se que a tu lado estara bien.

- Si. Se lo juro por Kami.- el reflejo de sus ojos se ven cristalinos ya que se contenia de soltar una lagrima- Ella estara en buenas manos.

-Gra..cias.-Cierra lentamente sus ojos esbozando una sonrisa de paz, ya aceptando el sueño eterno- Te Amo Mina...- Su corazon deja de latir.

- Papiiii..aaaarrrggg...- Rompe en llanto- !Noooooooo¡...- Se aferra al pecho de su Padre impregnando de sus lagrimas.

Pasan los minutos apegada a su padre. Al fin se reircorpora lentamente cabizbaja y mira al joven salvador.

- Muchas gracias por haberme salvado.- Contestaba con voz quebrada- Pero ahora estoy sola- Unas lagrimas inundan sus suaves mejillas.

- Entiendo tu situacion, es una tragedia, pero Mina no te dejare sola- Apoya su mano derecha al hombro de ella, mirandola con sinceridad- Mina no te dejare sola.

- Gracias, puedo saber tu nombre- Lo dice timidamente.

- Me llamo Max, soy un sobreviviente en estas ruinas, con mi edad he sobrellevado bien este infierno.

- Increible. Eso debes tener la misma edad mia, sin embargo tu fuerza es prodigiosa- Resalta la Chica.

- Te llevare a mi hogar, estaras segura ante otro ataque.-Le agarra delicadamente la mano, conduciendola hacia el vehiculo de Howard.

- ¡Tu ...sabes manejar?- Pregunta tras ver a Max ajustando el control de navegacion - !Esperanme!- saca de su bolsillo una capsula y la tira al suelo. Esta al explotar muestra una tumba- Max, podrias ayudarme .

- Claro- Se sale del vehiculo y agarra el cuerpo de Howard, introduciendolo en el sarcofago con mucho cuidado, para despues con unos comandos cerrar el sarcofago.

- Con eso podemos garantizar un buen lugar para que descanse.- Sentencia Mina al volver el sarcofago otra vez en una capsula Hoi Poi.

Se montan en el vehiculo y este comienza a flotar. Max demuestra un gran dominio en el manejo de la nave, conducen hasta llegar a una cueva que se encuentra apartada de las ruinas. Se bajan y presionan el boton para transformar el vehiculo en capsula. Alla Max guia agarrando suavemente de la mano a Mina por un largo sendero, pasan por unas laderas algo empinadas, el cual pasan sin mucho problema hasta llegar a una casita pegada a unas rocas.

El lugar es pequeño pero aprovecha bien sus espacios, ya que tanto la cocina como la sala estan espaciosas. Mina se recuesta en el sofa, tratando aun de asimilar la perdida.

Dígame mina. Que hacían los dos en este lugar tan peligroso- Pregunta Max ya que no es usual ver dos personas de bien estatus economico pasando esas ruinas.

- Mi padre tenia una importante reunión con sus amigos, algo fuera de lo común ya que el estaba muy perturbado.-Hace una pausa, mientras busca una explicacion logica- Lo mas extraño es que tenia que ver con esta capsula- Saca de su bolsillo una capsula dorada.

- ¡Esa capsula que contendrá?.-Mira con atencion.

- Averigüémoslo, quiero saber que quieres esos malditos de la SQOD - Entonces la tira hacia el suelo, al despejarse el humo caracteristico de las capsulas ve un cofre macizo- ¡ Un cofre?.

- Es algo mas. abrámoslo- Abre el cofre con delicadeza, en su interior se aprecia una esfera dorada con 4 estrellas naranjadas- !Quee!.

- ¡Cual es la sorpresa?

- No ves.- No cree aun lo que ve- Es una esfera del dragón, ya sabia por que su padre no quería que esto cayera en malas manos.

- ¡De que hablas Max?.

- No sabes la antigua leyenda.- La mira a los ojos y comienza el relato- Esta es la esfera de 4 estrellas, en total son 7 esferas, diferenciadas por el numero de estrellas… bueno. Si se reunen las 7 esferas, aparece el Dios Dragon, que posee el poder de cumplir cualquier deseo- Termina de relatar Max.

- Eso es mucho mas grave de lo que pensamos. No debemos dejar que caiga en las manos de la SQOD. Si hubiera una manera de encontrarlas todas.

- Eso es facil.- Se levanta a buscar en un cajon, alli extrae de su interior un radar polvoriento, el cual le retira el polvo impuesto de años de guardado- Con esto podremos encontrarlas fácilmente-Sentencia Max.

- ¡Un radar?. ¡Funcionara?. Por que veo que este radar es un modelo muy antiguo, por ahí de 300 años.- Replica Mina con esceptisismo del aparato.

- Ese radar le ha pertenecido a mi familia. Aun funciona muy bien, probemos- presiona un boton que enciende el radar. El aparato marca 6 puntos, el mas cerca apunta al sur) Debemos ir al sur.

- No se, necesito dinero, ropa, comida. No tengo nada.- Exclama negativamente la joven.

- No te preocupes, yo tengo todo eso. En cuanto a ropa, le colaborare para que tengas buenos vestidos.- Sentencia Max mientras mira disimuladamente la figura de la niña, la cual es bastante linda.

- Los dos se quedan el resto de la noche conversando un poco de sus vidas y lo que aspiraban hacer cuando terminaran de recolectar las esferas. Entrada la noche Mina se va a la cama de Max y el se queda en el sofa en caso de que apareciera un extraño. Comienza a soñar en su casa con sus padres, se ve mas pequeño. Esta jugando las carreras con su Padre, pasando feliz el tiempo con su progenitor. En ese instante en medio de esa felicidad, sus Padres se transforman en unos horribles espectros. Rodean al niño quitando toda posibilidad de escape . Aparece un extraño ser con una gabardina negra, algo deshichada, este ser lo rodea una aura oscura, muy pesada. Esta se intensifica ante el acercamiento de su mano fria y esqueletica. No puede huir, esta paralizado del miedo. Siente un horrible escalofrio al ser tocado por el Espectro. Se despierta subitamente.

- Aggggg- esta bañado en sudor frio, ya que su cuerpo no para de temblar. Siente un agudo dolor en su hombro izquierdo. - Otra vez.-Exclama Max- No he podido dormir bien estos dias. necesito descansar.-Sus nervios van pasando hasta que el sueño vuelve a apropiarse de el logrando dormir.

Al dia siguiente despierta sin dificultad, hace todos los preparativos.

- Debemos recolectar todas las esferas. No podemos permitir que ellos cumplan su deseo- Indica Mina mientras se abrocha el cinturon de seguridad.

- Si, por suerte esta nave es rapida, podremos completar la busqueda- Contesta animado Max mientras toma el volante y arranca el vehiculo.

La nave se pierde en el sur, donde se ubica la esfera mas cercana. Ahi se embarca en una peligrosa mision de proteger la tierra.


	2. Nacimiento de un nuevo guerrero

CAPITULO 1( EL NACIMIENTO DE UN NUEVO GUERRERO)

Mina May presencio la horrible muerte de su padre en mano de los sicarios de Elyash. Cuando no quedaba mas esperanza aparece Max, Un chico con un poder fuera de lo comun. El regalo dejado por Howard es la esfera de 4 estrellas, se disponen a reunirlas todas para evitar que los malignos planes de SQOD den fruto. Ya tras horas interminable de viaje llegan a un pueblo cercano a una cadena de montañas naranjadas .

- Este lugar esta bien.- Observa con detenimiento las casas de adobe, las cuales absorben el calor de las llanuras- No sera ningun problema obtener la esfera.

Pasan el arco de adobe, al pasar un habitante muestra una expresion efusiva y grita.

-Visitantes, vengan rapido.- En eso viene un grupo conformado por señores mayores de edad. La persona del centro da un paso adelante y toma la palabra.

- Bienvenido jovenes al pueblo de Kalak. El unico poblado en las llanuras de diablo- Ese sobrenombre impacta un poco a Mina – Soy el Gran Sabio . Hace mucho tiempo no se veia turistas.

- ¿Turistas?- Mira extrañada al Sabio Anciano, al momento responde asimilando la idea- Gracias por el recibimiento, pero pregunto. ¿Hace cuanto vino el ultimo turista?

- Hace unos años. Veras este pueblo...-Alza la cabeza el Viejo recordando tiempos de antaño – Era un buen lugar de descanso por las mejores esculturas de ceramica. Por si lo notan nuestros edificios aprovechan bastante bien el adobe. Mejor dicho los invitare a mi hogar.

Pasan por unos caminos pavimentados por el mismo material. Max observa que la gente anda descalza. Por lo que se quita sus tennis para probar el piso. Le resulta bastante agradable, mucho mas templado de lo imaginado.

- !Guayy!...Mina se siente fresco aqui- siente sus pies mas destensionados.

Ya que insistes- Se quita las zapatillas oscuras y siente una relajante brisa en sus pies.- Si Max...Es acogedor.

- Jajaja. Este piso es el mejor, es una de las maravillas de nuestra materia prima. Ya veran el resto- Llegan al hogar del anciano. Este es mas grande y mas pulido que el resto de casas.

Su interior es mas grande. Alli siente total frescura. Observan en el extremo derecho unas vajillas de diferentes tamaños elaboradas con una mano maestra por sus bordados y finez.

- Esta hermoso todo esto.- Mina detalla los objetos de ceramica.- Como la gente ha dejado de apreciar este arte.

- Ummm, definitivamente no me atrae mucho- No le atrae mucho el arte a Max. Ahi recibe un pequeño golpe- Auuhh.

- Respete, estamos como invitados- Responde Mina apenada por lo dicho por el chico.

- La verdad- Su voz se vuelve mas cruda- Los turistas no dejaron de venir por que quisieron. La razon es...

Se escucha un estruendo en la entrada, Los aldeanos quedan estupefactos.

- !O no!. Se desperto Grom.- Replica asustado un aldeano mayor- Escondamonos.

¿Quien es Grom?- pregunta el joven.

- Era un aldeano mas de este lugar, pero desde que subio la espinada colina de la muerte, ha cambiando bastante. Ha perdido la razon.-Comenta el Sabio- El siempre nos extorciona cada mes con nuestros tesoros.

- Debe ser fuerte.-Dibuja una sonrisa Max- Yo lo esperare.

- !Que dices!. No seas tonto, solo eres un niño. Grom tiene mas de 300 años, nadie lo ha podido vencer, es invencible. - Trata de prevenir el Sabio.

- Max, No te arriesgues asi. Eres muy fuerte, pero no sabemos que tanto lo es Grom- Le agarra la mano preocupada- Por favor no vayas.- Ruega Mina.

- Estare bien, no te preocupes- Le devuelve una sonrisa de confianza.-Por nada del mundo perdere.

Vuelve hacia la entrada acompañado de Mina y el Sabio. Los demas lo miran resguardados en una casa cercana, rogando a Kami que tenga piedad con el niño. Adelante se posa un hombre corpulento, de unos 2 metros, cabellos largos oscuros. Enmarañado por la constante falta de higiene. Su olor corporal no es asqueroso en si. Es penetrante. El hombre sostiene un garrote que puede alcanzar el metro de altura, con unos clavos alojados en la punta.

- Es el- Señala el Sabio- Es la causa de nuestra ruina.

- Vea, nuevos visitantes. Jeje- Observa a los jovenes con intimidacion, Mina siente miedo. Max no, solo sonrie- Ya me conocen por el Anciano. Sere muy educado, les pedire una cuota de entrada.

- Max, por favor quedate conmigo. No luches- Replica temerosa Mina.

- Max es tu nombre. Ummm- Nota que el chico no siente miedo- Es extraño tu actitud, no sabes lo que le depara si niegas mis "servicios"- Dice con ironia Grom- Matare a todos los habitantes, empezando por ti. Sentencia el verdugo.

- No podras. - Da unos pasos hasta quedar frente a frente - Tendras que luchar contra mi.

- Jajajajajajajajajaj-Estalla en carcajadas- Eres muy chistoso Max. Te mostrare mi saludo- Mueve el garrote hacia delante, impactando a unos centimetros del joven.

- Si tienes tremendo poder.- se encorva agilmente, Grom recibe una patada en su menton que lo obliga a retroceder unos pasos.

Mina queda abrumada por el acto de su amigo. El Sabio no puede creer lo que ve sus ojos, igual el resto de aldeanos.

- Vaya. Nunca nadie me ha conseguido golpear, eres el primero en hacerlo. Por fin tendre una buena pelea- Apunta Grom.

Inclina todo el peso de su cuerpo hacia delante, moviendo bruscamente el garrote hacia joven agarra el arma con sus dos manos, parando el ataque. Tras unos segundos impulsa sus brazos hacia delante, provocando que Grom vuelva a perder el balance.

- No me podras vencer con un garrote. Demuestre toda tu fuerza.

- Vaya.- Tira su gran arma- Te crees demaciado listo, preparate que ya no jugare mas.- Replica molesto el gran hombre.

Grom se impulsa a gran velocidad hacia Max, le encaja un puñetazo poderoso en el abdomen. Prepara un segundo golpe cuando nota que Max recupera su aliento a tiempo para esquivar el como una bestia iracunda hacia el, chocando contra una casa. El juego sigue igual con Max esquivando los golpes.

- Max. Es increible su fuerza y velocidad, Me cuesta verlo- Mira con atencion Mina.

- !Ya basta!. !Me has irritado niño!, muere.- Extiende su brazo derecha hacia su oponente, de la palma sale una bola amarillenta, bastante luminosa. Esta se impulsa hacia delante.- !ONDA EXPLOSIVAAAAA!.

- Que pobre es tu tecnica.-Responde tras ver como la bola se aproxima- Vas a mirar una verdadera tecnica- Rapidamente junta las dos manos a un lado, de sus manos sale un resplandor azulado, mientras pronuncia- KA..ME..HA…ME..HA…ME.

- !Como! ¡Esta usando!…..-Queda consternado el viejo por la tecnica que esta ejecutando Max.

- !HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- De sus manos sale un rayo azul glaciar, esta choca violentamente contra la esfera amarilla. Su fuerza arrolladora se impone al tragar la esfera y dar en el blanco a Grom.

- !No...no puedo perder!-Recibe el ataque.

Una gran explosion rodea la entrada, tanto Mina como el Sabio les toca cubrirse para evitar que el oleaje de polvo les caiga encima. Esa capa de humo por fortuna es corta y se ve al gran hombre derrotado, inconsciente.

- Max- Corre dandole un fuerta abrazo- Lo lograste, me empezaba a preocupar.

- Auuh, aprietas fuerte- Mina se separa algo avergonzada- Ese tipo es fuerte, el golpe que me dio aun me sigue doliendo un poco- Se da un masaje suave en el abdomen, mientras sonrie.

- ¿Como aprendiste esa tecnica?- Se acerca el viejo Sabio.

- Me la enseño mi padre cuando estaba mas pequeño. ¿por que la pregunta?- Mira con extrañeza al Anciano.

- Esa es la tecnica sagrada, usada por los antiguos héroes del universo y tu eres la primera persona en siglos que la ejecuta.- Relata el Sabio.

- Umm..Ya se. ¿Te refieres a la historia del heroe Goku?.

- Exactamente. He visto un gran potencial en ti, veo que puedes sacar ese potencial al maximo. te dare un regalo por salvarnos- Retira de su bolsillo una esfera del dragon.

- !Gracias! -Exclama alegre Mina- Ahora poseemos dos esferas, esta es una 6 estrellas.

Esa esfera la he tenido desde pequeño y sabia su antigua leyenda. Por eso jamas la vendi ni la regale.-Mira por ultima vez su esfera.-Este ha sido el tesoro mas valioso, encima de las riquezas producidas en el arte, es una reliquia familiar y con mucho gusto te la regalare- Le extiende la mano, entregandola.

- Muchas gracias. Cada dia nos vamos acercando mas para revivir a tu padre. - Lanza una mirada esperanzadora a Mina.

- Si, aun me duele su partida- Sus ojos aun refleja la tristeza de su perdida, sin embargo tiene esperanzas. gracias por cuidarme.

- No es nada- Responde mientras le alborota los cabellos a su amiga, irritandola un poco.

- Eres muy malo.-Se organiza su lindo cabello. Terminado eso saca el radar- Según esto, la proxima esfera esta a 53 km al este .

- ¿Al este?- Mira abrumado el Sabio.

¿Que pasa por allá?- Pregunta Mina algo asustada.

- Van directo a la llanura desolada, ese lugar es el infierno. Todo aquel que se aventure alla encontrara la muerte o locura.

- Locura, ¿Como asi?. ¿Que cosas horribles hay alla?- Ya el tono de Mina es desconcierto.

Grom perdio la humanidad alla- Sentencia el Sabio.

- Eso no pasara de nuevo- Alguien se mete en la conversacion.

- ¿ Grom?. Como es posible.- Queda asustado ante la idea de que vuelva a atacarlo.

- Eso toda la furia que me invadio durante todo estos años ha desaparecido- Desvia la mirada en Max- Reconozco mi derrota, eres un chico admirable Max.

- Igual viejo. Tenes mucha fuerza- Reconoce El joven.

- Soy un hombre de carácter, se retribuir bien tu ayuda, Te guiare hacia la llanura desolada.

- Por mi esta bien- Acepta complacido Max.

- Noto que has recuperado la razon Grom. Tengo la confianza de que no volveras a atacarnos- Responde el Sabio de modo sereno.

- La verdad estoy arrepentido de mis abusos, se que no puedo reparar todo el daño hecho. Pero al menos garantizo que no volvere a dejarme dominar por la maldad- Responde Grom.

- Eso reconocer los errores lo hace muy pocos, puedes ir tranquilo a ayudarle a los jovenes. Mas adelante podria resarcirte aquí. No te juzgaremos- Reconoce el valor el Viejo.

Ya toman un pequeño descanso para recuperarse de la lucha. Alli los aldeanos se mantienen al margen, ya que aun no confia en el gran hombre. Sin embargo la confianza que deposita el Anciano hace que algunos señores comienzen a acercarse a Grom. Al final de la jornada Mina se lleva unas vasijas como recuerdo, Los habitantes se comglomeran para despedir a los turistas que libraron a su hogar de la maldad. El vehiculo parte hacia el este, entrado en la boca del lobo.


End file.
